Keeping Her And Baby
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: Sequel to Why Do I Have to Keep Her, Johnny and Chill are starting a new and bold adventure into the unkown of having a baby. Now Johnny must be strong in mind and in stomach. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Keeping Her And Baby.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, the Fantastic Four, Fox Industries, or any of the previously mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me I have no money and this is just a hobby.**_

Their honeymoon had been three months ago and they still went at it like animals, however for these past few weeks things had cooled down because the superhuman crime rate had gone up.

"Really," Reid said sleepily as she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was three a. m. "Some one is attacking New York now, they had better be ice-proof because if I get my hands on them I will freeze them then shatter them with my bare hands."

Johnny put a pillow over his head and screamed into it.

"How many times can an alarm go off in one night?" Johnny yelled into his pillow.

"Seven," She said getting into her Fantastic Four Uniform. "That is if you count when Franklin managed to hit one with his bear."

"Right," He said as he joined her in dressing. "I swear we haven't had any alone time in weeks."

"Four weeks," She stated much as her uncle would. "Three days, twenty-one hours, fifty-two minutes, and fourty-eight seconds."

Johnny looked at her with sleepy surprise and smiled.

"You are so hott when you do the nerd thing." He said smiling.

"Bashing bad guys first," She said as she opened the window. "Bed sheet boogie later, Chill Out!"

Johnny nodded forlornly then jumped out behind her.

* * *

_**Eight O'Clock that morning:**_

"How in the hell did that guy manage to create a killer burrito?" Chill asked tiredly as she flopped down onto the bed.

"The same way that the giant taco managed to eat Ben, for a moment." He said as he flopped down next to her.

She looked up at the ceiling then back at Johnny. Sighing she rolled over and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want a chili-cheese dog with, saurkraut, mustard, ketchup, and mayonaise," She said as she rolled back onto her back. "But no relish, I hate relish."

"We just got done fighting giant food and you're hungry," Johnny said as he rolled on top of her. "You sound like Ben."

She gave a fake pout and looked up at Johnny.

"I can't help it," She said smiling. "I'm just hungry."

"Right," He said smiling in a happy defeat. "For you babe, anything."

"Thank you honey-bear," She said smiling as she cuddled up to him. "I want a foot long chili-cheese dog with, mustard, ketchup, mayonaise, and saurkraut, but no relish, I hate relish, oh yeah, and some tabasco sauce on it too, please."

"Tabasco sauce?" Johnny asked as he looked at his wife.

"I'm in the mood for spicy food," She said just before grabbing her stomach. "Oh hell! Gotta puke!"

She got up and ran to the bathroom. Johnny knocked on the door.

"Babe, " He asked out of concern. "Do you need me to hold your hair, or call Reed?"

His only response was the sound of vomiting. After another minute of vomiting he stood back and she walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't want hot dogs anymore." She said looking at her husband. "I want Chinese food, spicy, no, wait, hot Chinese food, with fried dumplings, wanton soup, Mongolian beef, and a hot egg roll."

"I don't think that they could make hot egg rolls." Johnny said as he looked at his wife with a quizzical look.

"Yes they can," She replied as she crossed her legs on the bed. "Mr. Chang made them for his wife last week, and she let me have one."

"Right," Johnny said in defeat. "Mr. Chang's twenty-four hour Chinese restaurant, I'll be back, if you're sick you don't need to be out."

He kissed Chill, grabbed his coat and headed out of the door.

* * *

Reed was about to get on the elevator when he saw Johnny loaded down with bags of Chinese food.

"Johnny," Reed said trying to hold back a laugh. "You've got enough hear to feed Ben and leave him a midnight snack."

"Ha, ha, ha," Johnny said sarcastically. "Actually, Chilly's hungry and she couldn't decided, so I decided to get a little bit of everything."

"Why didn't you just go out to eat?" He asked Johnny.

"Because," He said as he shifted the weight of the bags. "She's not feeling too hot right now and I figured that it might be nice to do some take out."

"At," Reed replied as he looked down at his watch. "Eight fourty-five in the morning?"

"Don't you have something sciency to go work on or blow-up or something like that?" Retorted Johnny as he walked into the flat.

"Holy shit." He said as he walked in.

Reed's curiosity got the better of him and he walked in only to find that Chill was drinking a bottle of Tabasco sauce.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keeping Her And Baby.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, the Fantastic Four, Fox Industries, or any of the previously mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me I have no money and this is just a hobby.**_

Reed took the bottle of Tabasco sauce out of her hand and smiled at her cautiously.

"Hello Reid," He said as he literally slid into the chair next to her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Hungry," She replied looking blankly at him. "Now may I please have my hotsauce back?"

"Uh," He said faking contemplation. "No, but you may tell the reason as to why you are drinking hot sauce."

"Because," She said mustering all of the sarcasm she had in her body. "I am craving something hot to ingest and well Johnny wasn't around for me to give him a blow job, so I figured I would settle for hot sauce."

Reed looked at her for a moment with a look of shock and frustration.

"That answer is highly unsatisfactory," He said looking her in the eyes. " And...Yeee ouch! The table is freezing!"

Chill felt the table and rolled her eyes.

"No it's not," She said as she wiped her hands across the table. "It feels warm, you know what it is rather warm in here, could some one turn on the AC please?"

"The AC's fine babe," Johnny said pinching the bridge of his nose. "But you're doing it again."

She looked down at herself and realized that she was about to go cold flame.

"Aw crap," She said getting up in just enough time to spare the chair of her cold flame. "What are you all looking at?"

Reed looked only at Johnny this time.

"Again," Reed said with piqued interest. "You mean she's done this before?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied looking between his team leader and his wife. "She's been doing it for a while now."

Sue crossed her arms.

"Exactly how long is a while?" Sue asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Johnny said rubbing the back of his neck. "About a month, maybe two, but no more than two months."

Reed looked at Chill in disbelief.

"And you didn't think to tell me this why?" He asked her in frustration.

"I thought it was normal." She said not looking her uncle in the eyes.

"That's a load of crap," Johnny said crossing his arms. "You told me not even two weeks ago that you were worried because you haven't done this since you first got your powers."

She looked at Johnny with all the anger she could muster. Chill angrily reached over into the dishwasher and grabbed a glass and threw it a Johnny's head.

"For one thing you stubborn ass bonehead," She said angrily on the brink of tears. "That was none of his business and two I am perfectly healthy!"

Johnny dodged the glass and looked at her.

"No," He said trying to keep his calm. "You are not fine, you're setting random things on cold fire, and you're puking every morning, I say that constitutes as not being fine!"

She glared at him as tears ran down her cheeks and she took off one of her shoes and threw it at him. This time however she hit him in head.

"Listen to me you horse's ass," She said angrily. "You can kiss my ass!"

"You hit me!," Johnny exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"I'll show you crazy!" She shouted taking off her other shoe and throwing at him.

Ben looked on with amusement up until she picked up a large vase and was about to smack him with it.

"Alright Frosty," He said as he grabbed the vase from her hands. "As much as watching Flame brain suffer amuses me you can't kill him, well not until you get a kid off of him any way."

Chill looked at him in horror and whacked him with a near by meat tenderizer.

"Ow," Ben said rubbing his arm. "Reed get your niece, she hit me!"

Sue grabbed the meat hammer away from Chill.

"Why on Earth did you hit Ben for?" Sue demanded.

Chill looked around the room for a moment with tear stained eyes.

"I-I- don't," She said her face changing from anger to fear. "I-I-I gotta get out of this room!"

She quickly ran out of the dining room and into a near by bathroom and locked the door. Johnny ran to the door and tapped on it softly.

"Babe," He softly. "I'm sorry for being a horse's ass, but I'm worried about you... Please babe, just tell me what's wrong."

He heard her sobbing uncontrollably through the door.

"I-I-I-I'mlateagain!" She said sobbing so hard that the words ran together.

Johnny looked at his teammates in confusion.

"Omlette egging?" He whispered to Reed.

Reed shrugged and looked at Ben, who was just as clueless as the other two. Sue however was running the words through her mind.

_Omlette egging. Om-let- egg-ing. Om- let- egg-ing. I'm late again! _Sue thought to herself. She quietly sneaked out of the group and into her own bathroom. Thinking quickly she grabbed a box and put it under her large night robe and she sneaked back into the group.

"Um," Sue said looking at the three men. "I think I know whats going on, mind if I try?"

Johnny motioned for her to go near the door. She gently tapped on the door.

"Chill," Sue said quietly. "It's me Sue, I think I can help you, but you have to let me in."

Slowly the door creaked open.

"Sue only." She said looking around.

Sue walked in and smiled as she locked the door behind her.

"You missed your period again," She said pulling the box from under her robe. "I think I can help you there."

Chill looked at the box like it was going to bite her, but she took it anyway.

* * *

Johnny waited outside pacing back and forth infront of the bathroom door.

"What in the hell is taking them so long anyway?" Johnny asked, his voice laced with frustration.

"Johnny," Reed said trying to calm the young man down. "It has only been six minutes, calm down."

"Yeah," Ben responded trying to lighten the mood. "What could possibly happen in six minutes."

* * *

Chill looked at the pregnancy test.

"Holy shit," She yelled loudly. "I'm pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Keeping Her And Baby.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, the Fantastic Four, Fox Industries, or any of the previously mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me I have no money and this is just a hobby.**_

Johnny looked at Reed for a moment and scratched his head.

"Did anyone besides me hear that?" He asked looking at his two friends.

Reed and Ben nodded slowly. Reed opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling at the moment. Ben smiled and slapped Johnny on the back.

"Congratulations Flame Brain," Ben said nudging Johnny. "You're going to be a dad!"

Johnny looked at his friends and stumbled a bit.

"I think I need to sit down," Johnny said finding a chair. "That's, wow."

"I'm here if you need advice," Reed said taking a seat next to Johnny. "I have one too, you know."

"Is this real life?" Johnny asked looking between Ben and Reed.

"Yes, Johnny," Reed replied looking at the young man. "This is real life."

"How, how, how did this happen?" Johnny asked pathetically.

"Well Johnny," Ben said taking a seat next to Reed. "When a man and a woman really love each other…"

"Not funny Wide Load," Johnny said looking pathetically at his friend. "I mean me, a dad; I can't see how God would be that irresponsible."

"Johnny," Reed said reassuring Johnny. "I promise you God didn't make a mistake, I thought the same thing when Sue got pregnant. Look at me, I can barely remember my own birthday, but somehow, the cosmos saw fit for me to have a son, who's the light of my life."

"Reed," Johnny said throwing his leader a strange look. "That's really sappy."

"When your baby looks into your eyes for the first time," Reed said smiling. "Sappy will become your middle name."

"Right," Johnny said looking at Reed. "No, I will never be as sappy as you."

"Just wait," Reed said smiling. "You'll be wrapped around those little fingers the moment you see him or her."

"Baby." Johnny said shell shocked. "Baby, me father, baby actual baby."

"Kid's in shock." Ben said chuckling. "Who knew a baby could shut him up!"

"May be she isn't pregnant," Johnny said looking at the floor. "It could just be a mistake on the test, those home tests are entirely accurate you know!"

Reed was going to reply when Sue and Chill walked out of the bathroom. Johnny stood up and looked at Chill.

"So, uh-," Johnny said rubbing his neck. "I heard the uh, thing, about you and the uh-"

"These home tests aren't entirely accurate," She said looking at the floor. "Sue is going to run a few tests on me and verify it."

Johnny looked at her and scoffed.

"You act like you're pregnant already." Johnny said harshly.

Chill looked up at him with slight hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah well since the _pregnancy_ test came back positive I have reason to assume that I'm pregnant." She said defensively.

"Well you know what happens when you assume things." Johnny said harshly.

"Yeah," Chill said offensively. "It makes _**you**_ an ass!"

"I'm not the one who could be pregnant here-" Johnny said before getting slapped.

"The last time I checked Johnathan Storm," She said with tears in her eyes. "It takes two to make a baby and when we had sex we knew this could happen and for you to act the way you're acting now-"

Chill looked down at the floor again then back at Johnny with tear stained eyes. Johnny winced as the reality of what he said hit him.

"I'm sorry," He said holding his hand out toward her shoulder. "I'm just scared okay."

"You think you're scared," Chill said looking up at him. "I'm terrified, I could possibly be responsible for carrying a new life in me for nine months, and that has it's own set of responsibilities because what ever I do the baby will in some way be affected by it."

"If I sat with you during your tests would that make you feel better?" Johnny asked stroking her shoulders.

Chill nodded and looked up at him.

"But it's not earning you get out of the dog house points." She said smiling a little.

Johnny smiled and snapped his fingers.

"We're ready anytime you are Susie!" Johnny said in a playful rushing tone.

"Keep it up Johnny and I'll poke you in the -" Sue said before Reed interrupted her.

"So Ben let's go do something not in the way-" Reed said motioning for Ben to leave.

"I know what we could do," Ben said smiling. "We could go and plunder through Flame Brain's old baby pictures."

Reed laughed a bit until he realized that Ben was serious.

"Ben come back here," Reed said chasing after him. "Ben!"

"Maybe we can post them to Facebook!" Ben shouted in glee.

"Ben I don't think that's a good-" Reed shouted at Ben throwing Johnny and Chill an apologetic smile. "Ben put the baby book away!"

"Come on," Sue said guiding the couple to the med lab. "That blood isn't going to draw itself."

"We can put a man on the moon," Chill said walking into the lab. "But we can't make a way of drawing blood that doesn't hurt."

"It could be worse," Johnny said sitting next to her. "She could use Ben's needle."

Johnny pointed over to a small atom smasher Reed built.

"Johnny," Sue said smiling. "Grow up."

"But it makes her happy." Johnny said pointing to Chill.

Sue prepped Chill's arm and looked at Chill.

"Okay one big stick and there we go." Sue said inserting the needle into the vein. "And all done."

Chill looked up at Sue and scowled.

"Ow." Chill said frowning. "How long until we get the results?"

"Normally for most people it would take 24 to 48 hours," Sue said placing the tube of blood into a machine. "But since my husband is a super genius, two hours."

"Two hours," Johnny whined. "What are we supposed to do for two hours?"

"How about talking," Sue said folding her arms. "If the test is positive there are going to be a lot of changes and you two need to start thinking about that."

Sue walked out and saw Reed standing across the room with his head springing back to his shoulders.

"You told them two hours?" Reed asked smirking.

"It gives them time to sort out some of their issues." Sue said giving a sheepish smile. "Because they will have some issues to sort through before the baby comes."

"So she is." Reed said smiling.

"Yep eight and a half weeks," Sue said smiling as she hugged Reed. "Chromosomal results show that they are going to have a-"

"Hey Susie got any pics of Johnny running around naked as a baby?" Ben asked grinning. "I want to make a scap book for the expecting idiot and wife."

* * *

Johnny walked over to the computer and began clicking around on the screen.

"Johnny what are you doing?" Chill asked walking over to him.

"I'm finding out the results." Johnny said as he began sifting through files. "I remember when Sue found out she was pregnant, it took about thirty seconds for the results to go through."

"Johnny," Chill said placing her hand over his. "Maybe she did this for a reason, she's right if I am pregnant, and by the way she's acting I would say I am, if I'm preganant then things will change, and I want you to know that I love no matter what happens."

Johnny sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I know you love me and I love you," Johnny said sighing. "I just don't want things to go the way they did when I was a kid, I don't want to be the living father whose all but dead to his kid, you know?"

"Johnny," Chill said taking his head into her hands. "We can do this together, okay, we just have to stick together and like Sue said talk, and for you Johnny that shouldn't be a problem-"

"Hey," Johnny said smiling down at her. "So let's see those results, but I will admit I'm going to be jealous of the kid I mean my looks plus your looks-"

"Johnny are you okay?" Chill asked as she looked between him and the postitive result.

"When we move out do you think putting a skeet shooter in the backyard would be to much?" He asked looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Keeping Her And Baby.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics, the Fantastic Four, Fox Industries, or any of the previously mentioned companies affiliates. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue me I have no money and this is just a hobby.**_

* * *

**_First Trimester Part 1_**

**_Things we have learned:_**

**Trimester 1: **

_There can never be enough pickles or jello (She likes to mix them O_o)_

_Bathrooms are God's greatest invention (Especially unoccupied bathrooms, less wait!)_

_Growing a baby makes one sleepy (She's sleeping more than Tony Stark after a 48 hour bender!)_

_Crushed ants are suddenly a topic of many tears ( Don't tell Chill when the exterminator comes to visit.)_

_If you eat one piece of chocolate from Chill's stash, she will scream at you and hit you with pillows. (If you don't want to get hit with pillows then don't steal my damn chocolate!)_

_Boobs get even bigger :-D (Damn it Johnny!)_

_Johnny likes the four pounds that the baby has put on me (I like curves!)_

_Morning sickness doesn't stay in its prescribed slot, in fact it loves to hit at the worst time i.e. Benji's day-care play. (Who knew kid's found vomit funny?)_

* * *

A three story house in the New York country side is filled with the sounds of joy.

"So," Sue asked looking at the couple. "What color are you going to paint the room?"

"Sea green," Chill said burping. "Excuse me, we want our baby girl to know just because society says you have to like pink, doesn't mean she has to."

"Speaking of our little girl," Johnny said wrapping an arm around chill. "I've decided to put a skeet shooter in the back yard, when boys come around, PULL!"

"Trying to protect her from boys like you?" Chill asked smiling.

"Well," Johnny replied looking at Chill. "I just know what to look for. I'm going to go get another drink anyone want anything while I'm up?"

"I do please," Chill said giving him puppy dog eyes. " A few dill spears, with a side of ranch dressing and bacon bits and some hot sauce on the side. Please."

"Sure thing babe," Johnny said grinning. "Ben you want anything, maybe I can double the order one for you one for her?"

"Just go," Chill said smacking Johnny on the bottom. "I'll entertain the guests, and make that order double any way we're hungry."

Johnny rolled his eyes and Reed followed him to the kitchen.

"So," Reed said leaning against the counter. "I thought you would have bought something flashy, not a quiet little home in the country side."

"Well Reid and I talked about moving before we found out she was pregnant," Johnny said reaching into the refrigerator. "We were going to move somewhere in the city, but we decided that it would be better if we lived somewhere a little more secluded."

"Learning from me and Sue?" Reed replied looking at Johnny. "Sue worries that you haven't grown enough to comprehend the dangers of having a child in a superhuman family, but I can see that you do."

"Thanks," Johnny said giving a small smile. "It means a lot to me hearing that from you."

"So have you learned anything new about one another?" Reed asked with a silly smile.

"Yes," Johnny said with exaggeration. "Stepping on ants makes her cry and her perfect D's are now gorgeous double D's!"

"Really Johnny?" Reed replied looking at Johnny like he were crazy.

"Yes!," Johnny replied almost drooling. "She had perfect D's now they're perfect double D's beyond high priced stripper quality!"

"You do realize that she is my niece?" Reed replied looking at Johnny.

"Sorry," Johnny said grinning. "But she is getting a lot moodier."

"Hormones tend to do that to women." Reed said sighing. "It's scary what the body can cause people to do."

"Reid and I are keeping a pregnancy journal," Johnny said opening a can of beer. "In case we decide to have another we'll have a guide as to what to expect."

"You both put things in it?" Reed asked opening his soda.

"Yeah," Johnny said with a smile. "We even comment on each other's entries. It's fun."

Reed smiled.

"Sounds like you're enjoying it so far." Reed said opening his drink. "Just remember it's going to get harder from here."

"I know," Johnny said preparing Chill's snack. "But I'm up for it."

"Good," Reed replied looking at Johnny. "But remember, if you need anything. I'm here to help okay?"

"Thanks man," Johnny said taking the plate out. "Now let's face the women!"

Chill was talking and moving her hands in a smashing motion.

"Some times I have these strange dreams and I'm chasing Johnny through a parking lot with a super soaker, " She said smiling. "Suddenly a giant baby picks him up and throws him in a lake... and then the baby picks me up, puts me on its shoulder and walks away with me into the sunset to a shop filled with pickle flavored ice cream."

Johnny looked at Reed for a moment.

"Should these dreams scare me? Because I'm scared." Johnny said looking at his team leader.

"No, they're perfectly normal." Reed replied walking over to Sue. "Sue used to dream that I was made of taffy and was getting eaten by a bunch of ants with baby heads."

Johnny looked at his sister and brother-in-law then at Chill.

"Honey I love you but please don't turn me into taffy," Johnny said handing her the plate. "Even if it is only in you dreams."

"I'll try not to turn you into taffy," She said kissing him on the fore head. "But I can't say that I haven't turned you into butterscotch already."

Johnny looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Good." Johnny said smiling. "I hate taffy."


End file.
